<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ways of Loving by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475584">Ways of Loving</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short n’ Sweet [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Multi, exploring date nights and majors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:15:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>guess the boys’ majors !</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short n’ Sweet [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ways of Loving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was often hard for all four them to go on dates as they wouldn’t be treated as one couple, or couples at all, or if they showed any vague PDA, they’d be stared at. It was hard. </p><p>Lafayette enjoyed being romantic with his boys. He knew how to cook, so luckily for them, on the date nights he was supposed to plan, he would experiment with the recipes he was supposed to submit as an assignment in a few days. Their favorite had to be cassoulet, something Laf knew how to make like he knew the back of his hand. </p><p>When it was Laurens’ turn, he would rope them out to see new movies, or to local film festivals, or they stayed at home to watch a movie. He talked through the whole thing, analyzing all the scenes and the way the camera was used to achieve the final look or the wrongness of the character placement. God, could he go off about character staging. Alex would just snuggle into his side and listen until he drifted into a silent, unnoticeable sleep. </p><p>Alex deserved to sleep whenever he wanted.  His classes were running him raw with work and information, and all of it needed to be done ASAP no matter the time of day or the place where Alex was. If there was a class, there was a mountain of schoolwork, and there was always a class. His favorite dates were when they would all cuddle up in their bed and watch TV. More likely than not, Alex would just fall asleep within the first 20 minutes of the show, but he felt warm and loved. </p><p>Hercules was a menace. His schoolwork was not unlike Alex’s, but it was for already documented and solved cases. This semester was kicking his ass, and he couldn’t even imagine what next semester’s course would be like, as it dealt with cold cases. His idea of fun was a to go to the Medieval Torture Museum or others like it just to explain every item in great detail to his boys. They found it a little macabre, but they went along to see the spark of happiness and interest in Hercules’ eyes when he spoke. </p><p>Their interests varied so widely that it took a lot of work for them to understand the others, but when they did, they opened themselves up for new adventures and new ways to love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>guess the boys’ majors !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>